ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:King Joe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninjago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Golden Weapons page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Ummm....... This wiki is basically dead. I made over half the pages, but if you could make it active once again, like bring other people to this wiki, that would be very helpful. Also, I am XLR8000, that was my first account, but I prefer this one. Thanks for your edits! -The Mad Header 00:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes please!! Could you make me a b'crat? I have put in a request for this wiki alreadyy but it didn't go through. D: -The Mad Header 21:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D -The Mad Header 12:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was grounded from the computer for a while. D: I will try my best to get in my edits. The Mad Header 19:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) No, I'' Should be thenking you. :D Without you I think this wiki would still be dead. Thank you. :D θι Mαδ Hεδερ 21:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you delete this page: Category:Good Guys? θι Mαδ Hεδερ 20:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, it was never actually created......... θι Mαδ Hεδερ 20:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) IK, after awhile, though, I noticed the page was never actually created. :P θι Mαδ Hεδερ 15:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Templates Just gimmy a list of all the things you want in the template, like "Powers" etc. And what style? See any you like, as I could adapt some. Or I could try to modify something to get a custom template. It's your choice. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 08:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :okay. I will work on it. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Done! I have made the templates you requested. Character template, location template, object template and creature template. To see each of them in use, see Jay, Monastery of Spinjitzu, Golden Weapons and Fire Dragon respectively. How do you like them? :) And I recommend you protect them A.S.A.P., to prevent vandalism or coding errors. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing!! :D -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 20:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know that and I won't do it again, but I read that in the book LEGO Ninjago Official Guide Ninjago exclusive shorts Hey Joe this is reptor I can't log in right now as I am banned from the computer and am on an iPod touch but I have a subscription to Lego magazine and the latest issue came with a DVD which included 3 ninjago shorts so I might post more info on them once I get back on the computer How's this: Template:Articles for Improvement? --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 19:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Eeerr... Someone came to me asking to be an Admin, and I said I would talk to you. Ok, so I was wondering if we could set up the Administration requirements. I was thinking a requirement of 600 edits and to be on the wiki for a month at the least. Also, maybe later when this wiki becomes larger, than we can change it. :) -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 10:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, is there any ways I can delete a page? Shykid 14:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Shykid has been filling this wiki with pure spam, starting with the Frakjaw page problem (which was fixed), and now he's making useless category pages that usually only have one thing. The category pages also have a character's name for the title, even though that character isn't in the category. Lord Garmadon is. Someone (as in you, King Joe) needs to stop Shykid. DaMaelstromGuy 13:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I want to delete my page called Masters of Spinjitzu (Movie) because at first I made a new page about 2012 sets until I discovered that I am not allowed to do that, so I change the title to the movie. Fortunately, DaMaelstromGuy informed me that the page already exists. So I really hope you will delete the page. Shykid 17:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that sounds pretty good. Also, I think if the LU things do get really redundant, we should delete them. Do you want me (or you) to make a "request" page, for Rollback, Admin, and B'crat rights? --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 20:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, I might quit this wiki because I'm getting my LEGO Universe membership, besides, I'm basically killing this wiki with my lack of skills. Oh, sorry, I forgot to put the signature in the one where I told you I'm quiting. Shykid 23:08, November 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. When I meant quiting, I am still going to visit this wiki everyday, what I really meant was that I won't edit anything again.Shykid 23:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, I am causing too much trouble to you, Makuta Tarkairadan, and DaMaelstromGuy.Shykid 23:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I might not cause trouble to you, but I am probably causing a lot of trouble to Makuta Tarkairadan and DaMaelstromGuy. Yeah, you need GOOD users, not USELESS users who spams this wiki like me.Shykid 23:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Plus, I realized I always forget to put my signatures.Shykid 23:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hhmm..... Sound cool. Do you want me to make a logo? -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 10:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I heard that you and Makuta Tarkairadan is making a logo for this wiki. Can I design it? Shykid 02:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and once I get good at editing, can I be an admin? I might edit pages again once I have the confidence, but I will definetly visit the wiki everyday. Shykid 03:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I will be adding photos now, but no categories and articles. Shykid 03:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just found another Ninjago wiki. We need more users, we only have about 8 users and most of them doesn't even visit the wiki anymore! Shykid 22:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I joined your wiki! 19:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Page Should we have individual pages for each weapon (with a pic and the description from LEGO.com)? Respond Here. Thx. Jon002 I would not mind being and admin or a mod. If I can't, I will still help out the wiki. And I will also make pages for the indiviual weapons. Jon002 I will try. Jon002 Collapsible Template I cannot find out how to right now. I may try to later but I have to get off the computer now. If you want, you can split the template into two. Jon002 I was actually thinking about that, he has done some excelent work. Would you like to ask him? --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 22:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Great!! :D -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 02:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Badges I think it would be neat to customize the badges to fit this wiki (like with pics of ninjago sets, ninjas, skeletons, symbols, etc.). And rename them to make them sound Ninjago''ish'' (is this even a word?). What do you think? Jon002 Can we delete the Ninjago LU pages? I don't know why, but it kinda bothers me, and it's practically useless. -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 17:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) CSS I changed the CSS so that the admins, mods, and beurocrats (spelling) names are in a certain color (so others can tell what you are). Do you think that this is a good idea? If you need to, you can change the colors for the different ranks by going HERE and editing what is shown below: EDIT THE BOLD PART: {color: '''purple !important; font-weight:bold;} You can change the color of the stuff.(i.e: If you want the admins names to be in blue, change everything that has: {color: green !important....} to {color: blue !important...}. If you want to not do it, delete everything (and leave a message on my talk page so I won't think that it is a glitch in the system). Jon002 P.S: Is your name in red yet? RFR I was thinking of making a page where when someone wants to become a mod, admin or bureaucrat they file a request, the community votes, and if they have enought support votes, the vote goes to the bureaucrat, and he can choose whether or not he becomes in (even bureaucrats can vote). What do you think? Jon002 MoS Sure. I will probably be able to do a little today (I may not though, b/c of Christmas), but I most likely will be able to do some tommorrow. Jon002 Ninjago Sets Would the upcoming Ninjago sets on Brickapedia (the ones without the confidential watermark), would they be leaked info? They have not been released on shop.lego.com yet. Jon002 Ummm..... why did you disable the blogs? --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 17:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat Should we enable the Chat? Jon002 Badges Should I make a page Ninjago Wiki:Badges that features a list of all badges members can earn? Jon002 How many edits do I need to be a Chat Moderator? LSCNuke 23:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC)LSCNuke